Censorship of Adventure Time in Asia Pacific
Adventure Time has been heavily censored on Cartoon Network Asia Pacific. Season 1 Slumber Party Panic *The zombie climbing up onto Princess Bubblegum and saying "Gimme some sugar baby!" is cut. Because of this when Princess Bubblegum is talking to Finn it is zoomed onto their faces. * The entire scene of Starchy exploding is cut. * Finn saying to Tree Trunks "Princess! Get those hot buns in here girl!" is cut. Trouble in Lumpy Space *"Make Out" from "Make-Out Point" has been blocked out, making it "The Point." *Any sexual references were cut out of the episode, such as, "L.S.P., you're so bad..." *The part when Monty says, "Why are you sucking up to us?" was cut. *The sentence said by Lumpy Space Princess, "I'm really really sorry Finn, but I can't help you, because my parents are horrible idiots!" was edited, leaving, "I'm really really sorry Finn, but I can't help you." *The other sentence said by Lumpy Space Princess, "My friend Melissa has a car, but she's dating my ex-boyfriend Brad." was edited to, "My friend Melissa has a car." *This sentence was changed from, "Melissa, you should totally drive us to Make-Out Point, to make out with hot boys." to "Melissa, you should drive us to The Point, to..." *During the scene when Melissa's car drives off, the license plate "SXY-LMPS" is censored to be blank. *The sentence was changed from, "This orb is the antidote, brah." to "This orb is the antidote.", because "brah" sounds like the homophone "bra." Prisoners of Love *Finn and Jake arguing about the context that "hot" is used in was cut. *"Physcho path!" is cut. Tree Trunks *Tree Trunks mentioning seducing the Brain Beast and Finn talking to her about it were cut. The Enchiridion! *When Finn kicked the ogre in the groin, the show zoomed into him, in order to not show emphasis on the groin. *The Heart Beast exploding and blood splattering all over the screen was cut. *Finn kicking the Dark Magician in the groin was edited, so when Finn's foot struck him, it would cut to a close-up of Finn's head shouting, "NEVER!" and the smoke dissipating after Finn kicked him. The clip of Finn's head was taken from the scene a few seconds later when Finn punches Key-per. *Mannish referencing Finn's "nard-kicking ability" was edited, so it would possibly say "kicking ability." The Jiggler *Finn mentioning that he swallowed a small computer is cut. *Some of the Baby song was edited in Australia, such as "I gotta tuck you in, girl." *Any scene with the torn picture of the nude woman was zoomed into Finn, Jake and the Jiggler. **This was done despite the fact that the creators of Adventure Time revealed the supposed nude woman was just wearing a faulty bikini, and it was only pure coincidence that the watercolor was damaged. Ricardio the Heart Guy *The whole scene where Ice King accidentally kisses Jake's butt was cut. However, the scene in which Jake talks to Finn about how he wants Princess Bubblegum to kiss him as the Ice King did with Jake's butt was not cut, making it a rather confusing scene. **Surprisingly, when "Ricardio the Heart Guy" first aired in Australia, that scene wasn't cut. However, the censors must have recognized the (supposed by them) sexual reference in Jake's butt and quickly "patched up" the episode to make it cleaner. *The word "patoot" was cut as well. *Ricardio revealing his plans about ripping out Princess Bubblegum's heart and making out with it was cut. My Two Favorite People *Lady Rainicorn only says "Come on my darling" to Jake, instead of the full line, "Come on my darling, wrap your legs around me." when she first wears the translator. Memories of Boom Boom Mountain *The guy hitting the other guy over the head with a cup at the beginning of the episode was cut. *"No, it's raunchy and maddening! Oh, all those men and their disgusting, fantastic bodies!" was changed only to "No!" because kids might find that context confusing. Although however when Memories of Boom Boom Mountain first aired it featured the whole line uncensored but in reruns it is censored. Evicted! *The scene where Marceline appears in the window and scares Finn was cut to after she taps on the window, Finn squints and screams. * In the song when the singer says "You should've just fought that sexy vampire lady", "sexy" is removed. The Witch's Garden *"Which one of you mortals wants to mate with all this?" by Gary was cut. *All scenes with Jake manipulating his chest while in the man-baby body were cut. What is Life? *The captions in the book for different objects were cut out for unknown reasons. *"And I know just the dumbhole who can give us some." was changed to the sentence "And I know who can give us some." *The words "private particles" were cut, as it was feared to be a reference to the Ice King's crotch. **Also, saying "You can mate with robot princesses!" was cut. When Wedding Bells Thaw *In the wedding scene, the sentence, "Y'know, even though the Ice King is a wad, I'm still happy for him." was edited to "I'm still happy for him." **"And to think I was happy for that son of a toot!" was cut. * When the episode first aired, the entire scene with the swan eating the other swan is cut. Though because of this, the rest of the episode doesn't make any sense therefore in reruns the scene is uncensored. Freak City *The two-headed monster saying "Our crotch! Our evil crotch!" was cut to simply say "Ow!". Henchman *The scene that would appear to be Marceline biting the red bow tie man in the neck was edited, so that only Finn saying "Noooo!" in the next scene could be seen. **Marceline asking Finn if he was thinking the white bow tie "sorta" looked like a bra was cut as well. *Marceline's Fisherman Song only included "You look so cute, sitting in your boat..." instead of the other lyrics. *Finn saying that he was going to murder the Dimple Plant Monster was cut. **The short scene when Finn cut the Dimple Plant's arm was cut as well. *The line "I saved my bro from a scum-sucking vampire!" was removed entirely. Dungeon *The scene where the demon cat is telling Finn that he will munch on his eyeballs, unzip his skin and wear him 'like a little coat' and do other torturing things was cut out. *The Key Song was modified, removing "I want to have your baby." *The Guardian Angel telling Finn that she will cook him and eat his flesh was cut. The Duke *"I should have asked if these were like, her eggs or something." was cut. *"You son of a bleep-blob!" was cut. Donny *Donny shoving the chicken into the mailbox in the beginning scene, then the close-up of him squeezing the eggs out of it was cut. *"Maybe you'd wanna hang out with a couple of rascals like me and Jake." was changed to "Maybe you'd wanna hang out with me and Jake." This is only done in Australia. Rainy Day Daydream *"Dang, girl. If you weren't a figment of my imagination, I'd want to have your baby." was cut. What Have You Done? *The quote by the Ice King, "I think I heard the word 'virile' in there." was cut out. His Hero *"His Hero" is believed by Adventure Time fans to have been refused to be aired on Cartoon Network Asia Pacific because of the plot (perhaps) promoting violence. Gut Grinder * The entire dialogue about Finn watching Jake while he sleeps is cut out. Season 2 It Came from the Nightosphere *Marceline explaining what she would do to her father once she got her bass guitar back was cut. *The leader of the Marauders appearing in his short cameo scene saying, "Then I popped his head like a cork, and then I said, 'That's what I think about the expanding earth theory!'" was edited to not include the part about the cork, only to be covered up with normal bird chirping. *A Fuzzy Friend saying "Who the fluff are you?" has been cut. *During the end of the episode when Jake turns himself around and farts is cut. The Eyes *"Poo Brain means we can lure it away with music." was changed to "It means we can lure it away with music." *On a similar note, "Everything brainless loves music!" was changed to "Everything loves music!" Loyalty to the King *All of the comments made by the Nice King about him liking smooth princesses was cut. Blood Under the Skin *Nearly all scenes of people in the Swamp of Embarrassment were censored, except for their faces. Storytelling *Finn trying to find romance in the forest was cut. *Finn being mauled and hit over the head with a club was cut. **Finn trying to convince Mrs. Cow that she doesn't need a paper bag around her PHIL FACE udder was cut as well, mainly due to the gross design of the udder. Slow Love *The scene where the grain of salt burns Snorlock's face was cut out. **The scene where Snorlock and the Slug Lady were kissing near the Tree Fort and BMO being covered by slime were cut as well. However, a slight noise from the original scene is heard right before the episode ends. **When Jake says "I'm Just thinking about mating with snails" is changed to "I'm just thinking about snails". Power Animal *"...with sexy, fun dancing!" was changed to "...with dancing!" **The entire pole dancing scene was cut too. Crystals Have Power *"You can be my sexy crystal king" is changed to "You can be my crystal king". *"Finn it's not sexy to call your queen bananas!" is changed to "Finn it's not cute to call your queen bananas!". To Cut a Woman's Hair *Jake saying "Kissing Princess Bubblegum on the mouth!" was changed to "Kissing Princess Bubblegum". *The Tree Witch mentioning her "bottomless bottom" was cut. *"*sigh* I can't do it. You're gonna have to spend the rest of your life in this witch's butt." was cut. The Silent King *In the riot scene, where the goblin hits his hand with a hammer was shortened to not include the hammer. Mystery Train * Finn saying "Son of a" is cut. Go With Me *Jake educating Finn on kissing was cut. *At the end, when the Candy People were kissing at the movies, that scene was cut. The Limit *Jake showing pain while the baby scorpions stung him was cut. *Jake and Finn's song, the "makin' babies" part was cut out. Mortal Folly and Mortal Recoil Mortal Folly and Mortal Recoil have been refused to be aired on Cartoon Network Asia Pacific because of scenes that little kids could easily imitate. Season 3 Conquest of Cuteness *Jake saying that ketchup tastes better than blood, then asking Finn about it was cut. Memory of a Memory *Cartoon Network Australia limited Marceline's kicks to Ash's head from multiple to one, to cut out the dialogue of his statement that he became blind. Too Young *The Earl of Lemongrab hitting his head on the ground after falling out of the window was cut. *Princess Bubblegum kissing Finn right when she turns 18 again was cut. The Monster *Any full shots of the dead horse was cut. *Lumpy Space Princess going into any detail with Jessica cheating on Tony was cut. Still *When Ice King was imitating Finn, the phrase "Let's have babies, princess, and let's teach them to be good babies!" was cut. *Ice King putting his foot in the pan and saying, "I don't want to use too much foot. It'll overpower the eggs. "Take it away from the omelet," was cut as well. Wizard Battle *"A kiss... from Princess Bubblegum... on the mouth!" was changed to "A kiss... from Princess Bubblegum!" **"Is it an open-mouth kiss?" was cut. *"...so our lips wouldn't touch." was removed. *The scene where Magic Fist (Finn and Jake) and Abracadaniel are running through the arena barely missing projectiles fired from the enemy wizards was cut, to not show the Naked Wizard's butt. *Ice King saying "I can already taste those lips." was changed to "I can already taste those sweet Bubblegum!" (in Cartoon Network Philippines) and gesturing at his mouth while his tongue swirled around was cut. *"Never in your freakin' life..." was changed to "Never in your life..." Fionna and Cake *Fionna's "I'm gonna kick your butt! Not that I was thinking of butts..." was cut. *Fionna's line "Ice King is the hottest hottie!" was changed to "Ice King is the hottest!" *Ice King mentioning kissing at the end of the fan-fiction was edited. What Was Missing *Marceline spitting on Princess Bubblegum's shoulder was cut. The Creeps *The Creeps has been refused to be aired in Cartoon Network Asia Pacific due to the episode being too inappropriate. Apple Thief *One of the Candy People stabbing his hand with a spoon was cut. **Finn dropping the glass on the ground was cut as well. Beautopia *Most of the scenes where Finn was drowning was removed, making its censorship obvious with its sudden dialogue and music changes. *The close-up of Jake's "The Birth of Venus" mold was cut. No One Can Hear You *The deer breaking Finn's legs was cut. Holly Jolly Secrets Part I and II Both Holly Jolly Secrets Part I and II have been refused to be aired in Cartoon Network Asia Pacific but have aired from December 10-24 for Christmas. Marceline's Closet *The whole scene where Finn is inside Marceline's bathroom and he accidentally sees Marceline naked was cut out, except for the part where his face was on the ground and the dramatic face he pulls when it closes up to it. Ghost Princess *"Ghost Princess" has been refused to be aired on Cartoon Network Australia because of hints of murder and on-screen death. It also has supernatural themes which are deemed to be unacceptable. Dad's Dungeon *The scene where the Fruit Witches ripped the giant apple to a core and chased Finn and Jake was cut, to not include all of the core. This was done because it was feared that it might scare young children. Incendium *Jake's Finn clone strangling him was cut, including Jake dramatically running out of air. *Finn kicking out the window and breaking it was cut. Season 4 Hot to the Touch *The scene when Finn's foot got burnt from Flame Princess' fire was cut. *Finn stomping Flame Princess' fire was cut. *In the part where Jake is asking Finn to choose, "Your love for that screwball dame" was changed to "Your love for that dame." Dream of Love *Finn saying "Why don't you just hide in your house?" was cut. Instead, he said "Why don't you two just get married?" Daddy's Little Monster *The scene when Hunson Abadeer is about to destroy the half of the body of the demon was cut. *The scene when Marceline said,"Dad, that sucks" was cut. Princess Monster Wife Princess Monster Wife has been refused to be aired in Cartoon Network Asia Pacific due to the episode possibly disturbing young children. Gotcha! Gotcha! has been refused to be aired in Cartoon Network Asia Pacific due to the sexual references throughout the episode. Trivia *Cartoon Network Asia Pacific censors scenes with lip-on-lip kissing or kissing on the butt, while scenes with someone being kissed on the cheek seems to be allowed by them. *Death giving Jake the "Kiss of Death" in "Death in Bloom" doesn't appear to be censored in any way. **Another instance of kissing on the lips is in the episode "Wizard Battle" (premiered August 29, 2011) due to its importance to the plot. **This happens again in the episode "Burning Low," where Finn kissing Flame Princess wasn't cut, possibly for the same reasons. *Previously, Mystery Train was banned on Cartoon Network Asia Pacific due to the plot being about a murder mystery but it eventually aired on 6/5/2012 at 5:00 PM. Tested episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5